


The Senator’s Son

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a charity do, Bruce meets Senator Kent’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son

TITLE: The Senator’s Son.  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 2,426  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: At a charity do, Bruce meets Senator Kent’s son.

~*~

Bruce was attending a charity event in Metropolis, one he actually wanted to attend. It was organised by an impressive woman, she had fiery red hair with a bee stung mouth and sparkling blue eyes. The event was for children made orphans by violence, a cause dear to Bruce’s heart.

Senator Kent was a striking older woman, with a drive to make her constituency a better place to live. The senator’s son was striking in his own right, tall, raven haired, gorgeous aquamarine eyes behind his glasses. Glasses that gave him an intellectual look, which after speaking to the man, Bruce found was well deserved.

He was happy to support his mother in her cause, and that loyalty was very appealing to Bruce. However, finding out he was also a journalist for the Daily Planet had worried Bruce a little, until Clark had allayed his fears with a smile as he told him he didn’t work for the society section. 

As they had talked, Clark had subtly run his hand down Bruce’s arm and smiled. Senator Kent had caught his eye and had given him a wry smile. Did the senator know her son that well? Bruce’s first thought was, that it was strange to have a parent who knew you like that, but then he had thought of Alfred no one knew Bruce like Alfred did.

Throughout the night while mingling with others, he and Clark kept exchanging glances. He was in a different town; it wouldn’t do any harm to play a little, would it?

Bruce liked discreet and exceptional men, and Clark Kent definitely fit the bill. For a split second, Bruce’s JLA teammate Superman had popped in to his head. Bruce wondered where that thought had come from. Superman was definitely exceptional but Bruce had always thought the alien was too perfect, too good; a hair was never out of place on his head. Bruce couldn’t even imagine him hot and sweaty from great sex.

Bruce thought the alien might be asexual.

Bruce searched the room, and found Clark sequestered in a private corner. Bruce made his way over, “Enjoying yourself?”

“It’s been a good evening, my mom as gained a lot of support, how about you?” Clark replied.

Bruce let his eyes linger on Clark’s full lips, “I was hoping for a better night.” Bruce grazed Clark’s arm with his hand, looking in to his eyes.

Clark gave him a slow smile as he got his meaning. “Let me say goodnight to my mom, and then I’ll be right with you.”

~*~

From across the room, Bruce watched Clark speak to his mother. She looked in Bruce’s direction and then kissed Clark’s cheek. Bruce felt a moment of envy. He liked to think his own mother would have been that accepting of him.

Bruce left the ballroom and waited at the private elevator for the penthouse. Clark appeared smiling at his side. As they rode up to the penthouse, they made polite conversation until they entered the privacy of the suite.

Clark looked around the suite. “It’s nice up here.”

“Yes, it certainly has a great view.” Bruce said looking at Clark.

Clark laughed, “How often do you use that line?”

Bruce chuckled, “Not as often as you might think.”

Clark walked slowly towards Bruce and ran his thumb over his cheek, “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him, and then deepened the kiss even more, tasting Bruce’s mouth. Oh, his lips were so soft, and he was good at this, oh, Bruce’s arms raised, his fingers tangling in Clark’s hair instinctively. Clark wrapped himself around Bruce and pulled him closer.

Bruce felt the muscular body beneath the tuxedo, felt the hardening cock against his own. He grabbed handfuls of Clark’s hair and held on. This man was confident and in charge, and that thought made Bruce’s mind stumble a little. He pulled away barely, “Clark?” Clark sucked at his throat. Oh, fuck so good… “Clark... I don’t… Clark… I don’t bottom.” He finally got it out. 

Clark pulled away and Bruce feared the worst. Then Clark grinned, “You want my ass, Bruce?”

Bruce groaned “Yes.”

Clark reached down, and cupped Bruce between the legs, then squeezed him, “Oh yes.” Clark exclaimed in response to what he felt and kissed him again.

Bruce couldn’t believe his luck, “You’re willing?”

Clark smiled, “Of course.” 

“I’m surprised you seem such an alpha.”

Clark stepped away from him, removing his jacket. Then he started to unbutton his own shirt, revealing an expanse of muscle and tanned flesh, he explained, “I don’t see it that way. Have you ever had a cock in your ass, Bruce? How good it can feel?”

Bruce shook his head, and admitted, “I have control issues.”

Clark dropped his shirt, and then came back to Bruce, and pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders, and then started on Bruce’s shirt, “That’s the point, Bruce; it can be freeing not to be in control.” Clark’s hands ran over Bruce’s body and down to his ass. “Have you ever taken a finger, Bruce, a tongue?”

Bruce jerked forward as he held Clark’s gaze. “No.” he uttered.

Clark smiled softly. “You’re missing out on so much, Bruce. I’d like to show you.”

“I can’t, Clark, I’m sorry.” He denied him.

Clark reassured him, “It’s okay, Bruce.”

Clark undid the clasps on Bruce’s pants, and then kissed down his chest. He pushed Bruce’s pants and boxers all the way down, and he then dropped to his knees. Clark took hold of Bruce’s cock and stroked him out, and then looked up at Bruce. “Nice big cock, hmm, it’s going to feel incredible inside me.” Clark praised.

Bruce reached down and removed Clark’s glasses. Wow, he really was gorgeous with his hair all tousled, his incredible body, his pretty mouth hovering over Bruce’s cock.

Clark grinned, and licked at the head, and then he sucked it. Oh yeah! Clark licked him from his balls to the tip of his cock. Jesus, Bruce had never felt this turned on in his life. as he hardened even more, Clark used Bruce’s cock to fuck his own mouth. 

He dipped and mouthed Bruce’s balls, and Bruce spread his legs to give Clark more room to manoeuvre. He felt, and heard Clark chuckle, as he moved Bruce’s balls aside to reach further behind.

Bruce murmured, “Ah, oh god.” But held still.

Clark pulled away, and kissed his way back up to Bruce’s mouth. With passion, Bruce walked them backwards to the bed. He laid Clark down and charted his body with his mouth. Clark groaned, as Bruce bit and sucked his nipples. And then Bruce released Clark’s cock. He was thick, long, and beautiful really. Bruce pulled Clark’s pants away completely, and then Clark stretched out on the bed.

God, he was so sexy.

Bruce fisted Clark’s cock, and he watched him as he planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Bruce’s fist, “Fuck, yeah.” Clark moaned.

Getting needier by the second, Bruce found condoms and lube in the bedside cabinet. Bruce hurriedly put the condom on and slicked them both up. 

Clark told him to lay back and then he straddled him. He held Bruce’s cock and sank himself onto it. “Hmm, you feel so good.” Clark sighed. Then he rocked his large muscular frame down onto it onto him, and Bruce was mesmerised.

When Clark was finally fully seated, Clark braced himself over Bruce, and gazed down at him breathing heavily.

Bruce exclaimed. “You’re the sexiest person, I’ve ever met.”

“Nobody I know, would believe you if you told them that.” he was told with a wry smile.

“It’s our secret then.” Bruce gasped.

Clark laughed and started to ride him in earnest. Clark was glorious, all flushed and sparkling eyes. His muscles were rippling as he rode his cock. It was incredible to be inside him. 

When Clark came, it was all over Bruce’s stomach and chest. the sight set Bruce off and he held Clark to him, as he filled the condom

~*~

As they lay together afterwards enjoying the afterglow, Bruce stroked Clark’s hair, “I’d like to see you again.” Bruce requested.

“I’d like to Bruce, but I have a pretty busy life, I don’t know, how often we could see each other.”

“I could buy the Daily Planet, and then we would have reason to see each other.” he told him.

Clark laughed, “Why don’t you buy my apartment block too?” When he saw Bruce’s serious expression, his grin faltered, “Bruce?”

Bruce forced a laugh. Clark laughed again, tackled him, kissed him, and whispered, “It’s my turn Bruce.”

“What? I don’t think…”

“Just play, Bruce, nothing to worry about.” Clark coaxed.

Bruce looked into Clark’s calming eyes. “Okay.” He agreed.

Clark kissed him again and then turned him on to his front. Clark explored his back, kissing and licking down it for a while. It felt so good, so relaxing. When he reached Bruce’s ass, he murmured, “You’ve got a great ass Bruce.”

Bruce felt strong fingers spread his ass cheeks and take a look, he heard a soft growl of appreciation, and then a single finger probed a little. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him.

“Hush, it is okay, Bruce.” he cooed.

He jumped when he felt a warm wet tongue lick against him. “Oh fuck, oh god.” He muttered into the pillow.

Clark licked into him again. Bruce moaned again.

“That’s it relax.” Then he felt the strong tongue go deeper. 

Bruce groaned into the pillow, when it started thrusting. Instinct made him move. Bruce managed to get his legs under him, and lifted himself into a kneeling position. That mouth and tongue followed him. Bruce thrust himself back onto that wicked mouth. His lover hummed against him, and then Clark’s hand circled his cock and stroked. 

“Oh fuck.” He couldn’t stop himself; Bruce fucked the fist and rocked back for the tongue. 

He couldn’t believe he was letting this man do this. He realized he was trembling. He called, “Clark? Clark?”

Clark turned him over on to his back. “What is it, Bruce?”

His full lips were kiss bruised, and tempting, and Bruce grabbed him and kissed him, he didn’t even care where that mouth had just been. Clark slipped his hand down to Bruce’s opening and slipped his finger inside, and thrust, he found what Bruce realized was his prostate, when he convulsed and came all over both of them. “Fuck, oh yes, god, yes Clark.” he was growling it.

As he recovered, his eyes drowsy, he saw Clark studying him. He was softly stroking Bruce’s throat and his jaw, then his lips and then finally one his eyebrows. 

The look in his eyes looked like awe.

As Bruce fell asleep, contented, covered in a mixture of their sweat and come, he almost thought he heard Clark speaking.

“I hope you don’t pull away from me, when you find out, B.”

Bruce was too tired to think about it.

~*~

When Bruce woke up, Clark was in the bathroom. When he came out, he was redressed, with his glasses on, and his hair back in order. He leaned against the bathroom doorframe. “Good morning.”

Bruce smiled sleepily. “You’re not leaving already, are you?”

Clark smiled. “Some of us have regular jobs, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled, and joked, “I thought I heard that somewhere.”

Clark shook his head, and came and sat on the edge of the bed. “I like you like this, you know.”

Bruce frowned. Clark leaned over and kissed him. When Bruce tried to deepen the kiss, Clark pulled away. Clark sighed, “I’ve got to go.”

Bruce laid back against the pillows. “Stay.”

“I wish I could …I just need to find my shoes.” 

Clark rose and went looking for them.

There was a knock at the door. Who the hell was that? He didn’t need someone getting in the way of his efforts to get Clark back into his bed. When he opened the door, Oliver Queen was there with a grin on his face, he pushed past Bruce and into the suite. “Hey, sorry I missed the gala. I was on a little mission. How’d it go?”

Bruce couldn’t hold back the smile. “It was great actually.”

“I found them under the coffee table; god knows how they got there.” Clark was saying as he entered with his shoes in his hand.

“Hey Boyscout, what are you doing here? I thought you two didn’t know…” Oliver began.

Bruce swung around to look at Clark, ‘Boyscout’ there was only one person Oliver called that. Clark looked like headlights had caught him.

Oliver took in Clark’s shoes in his hands and not on his feet and Bruce’s undressed state, and laughed, “Well…”

“Get out, Oliver.” Bruce growled. 

Oliver left snickering.

Bruce charged forward and grabbed Clark’s glasses. “How the hell do these damn things work?” He threw them across the room.

Clark set his jaw. “I wasn’t wearing them all fucking night, Bruce.”

“Well, excuse me, for not realizing that the guy riding my cock was Superman.” Bruce could tell Clark was seething at his words, but he pushed anyway. “Besides, I thought you were asexual.”

Clark laughed humourlessly. “Well, I didn’t know the guy who liked my tongue up his ass so much was Batman, all right.” 

Bruce glared.

“It doesn’t work without the suit, B.”

Clark’s words from the night before echoed in Bruce’s head. “You goddamn liar, you didn’t know, huh, but last night you called me B.”

“I only knew because when you came with my finger in your ass, you sounded like Batman.”

Bruce flushed with embarrassment and looked away. Clark stepped forward. “I thought it was sexy.”

Bruce looked up. The anger on Clark’s face was gone. Clark caught and held his gaze. “I really liked you, Bruce.”

Bruce knew it was stupid to get involved. But it was already too late. He confessed, “I like you too, Clark.”

They moved synchronously as they always did. They came together at the same time and their lips met at the same time. They went back to bed together.

Clark didn’t have to leave to go to work straight away, because Bruce was going to buy the Daily Planet.

 

THE END 

The sequel series continues

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
